Look at the moon
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: How I started dating a nerd like her I'll never know, but I wouldn't change it. I wouldn't change this. I wouldn't change us. Quinntana AU One shot series
1. Look at the moon

AN: Because the moon is suppose to be huge tonight this is a special one shot. Also I am going to update like crazy on everything.

Summary: How I started dating a nerd like her I'll never know, but I wouldn't change it. I wouldn't change this. I wouldn't change us. Quinntana AU

QTQTQTQTQTQ

My reputation is really important to me, like super important and I am very careful not to fuck it up. I mean I'm a Lopez, Santana Lopez. I couldn't be an outcast if I tried, I'm a like perfect. Have you seen me? My boobs, body, and perfectly round ass complete the package. And don't get my started on my face because I'll never stop talking. But I have one flaw, not a real one, but I am dating the biggest loser in school, Quinn Fabray or Charlie depending on the day (like those were the days where I truly fell for her and hard). She is not only in glee, okay so I am too but I'm a Cheerio so it balances out, but she runs the science fiction club and started the Astronomy club. ASTRONOMY. But it doesn't harsh my rep as bad now, at first people dared to scoff at me because I accepted Quinn's asking me on a date and I had to nip that real quick, but some days it really does. Like today. God, days like today I want to shoot myself in the face with the potato gun in Quinn's attic, I don't know why she has it.

Today she's walking towards me with a huge goober smile on her face and her blond hair is wild like she's been playing outside, wait she has I can see the leaves in her hair. She is nerdy as ever wearing her khaki chino slacks, a short sleeve button down yellow shirt with her reading glasses hanging out the breast pocket, for whatever reason she's wearing a tie (oh wait it's one of Charlie's ties), and she's wearing white and white saddle shoes with matching socks. Her pants are cuffed unbelievably high. God she dresses terrible, don't get me wrong she can pull it off, but it's awful. I prefer when she wears sun dresses and cardigans or incredibly queer blazers. When she bothers to keep her hair nice. But no it's a Charlie day. Charlie is a strange part of Quinn, she (or he) is geekier than Quinn and that is saying something. S(h)e dresses like a bad stereotype and speaks incredibly fast and in paragraphs from pure joy. See Quinn is a woman and Charlie is but a boy. She explained it once, I always assumed she wanted to be a guy but that isn't the case. Quinn kind of lives in a world all her own, she is a girly girl and very charming. She's smart but not overwhelmingly so. She's also complex, hard to read, and possibly has the best poker face in history, though her eyes usually mess her up for a split second. Charlie is a little boy that is excited, a know it all, more charming than Quinn, a gentleman, and the biggest nerd in history.

"Well if it isn't Gods most stunning creation and keeper of my soul."

She I told ya, charming. "What do you want?"

"I'm offended but you've caught me. I want you to do something with me tonight. The astronomy club and I are having a bit of a get together in my backyard for the moon. It's suppose to be 15% percent larger and 30% brighter than ever before. It's going to be the biggest of the year and maybe able to see something, I have a new high powered..."

I lean up and kiss her, mostly to shut her up. No one bothers to watch anymore, it's old news now. I pull back and smile at the dumb grin on her face growing and I treasure these 6 seconds of peace.

"Telescope and I can attach it to my laptop and we can view it on the projection screen."

"Charlie, what do I have to say for you to shut it?"

"Yes."

I smirk, she is have a hard time containing her excitement, "I have a low loser tolerance. Unfortunately it is filled by you demanding I'm nice to gay Berry the hobbit."

"San." She whines.

See I don't really hate Rachel but she dated Quinn for like six months, six long months watching them make out in the library and do solos. The only saving grace Charlie always flirted with me in a way that made Berry bold enough to confront me several times. When we got together Berry was ready to kill, jumping to all kinds of conclusions, until I sat her down and broke it all kinds of down for her. I didn't steal anyone and pointed out how she was dating Brittany pretty quick and we made a truce. A real true. We would respect each other for the sake of our girls.

"Why would I wanna look at the moon?"

"Because it's the only way too truly see you. Through the most beautiful light of this universe shinning on the beautiful girl of this one."

So freaking charming, "I guess I can do it. But look I don't want to dress in anything weird or have another assignment and presentation about stars. And no more Q&A, I almost punched Sam in his nose."

"It's a moon party, nothing like that will happen."

I stare at her, why would I know that? I don't party with nerds often, Quinn and her losers get an hour once a week and Charlie with the nerds...I'm lucky to last 30 minutes without going all Lima Heights.

"Shall I walk you to class?" He takes my books, what? I can call her a him. If you don't like it fuck off. He's my man right now.

I take his offered arm, "Sure can loser." I sigh, "Did you even try to shake your hair out?"

"For what?"

So freaking helpless.

QTQTQTQTQTQ

I can't believe I'm doing this, I really don't like her friends. And not because they're nerds, I think Mike is pretty cool, but because they're know it all nerds. Too smart for their own good and more socially awkward than Rachel. They have no proper filter, they talk loud and fast, and they brag about everything with such annoying confidence. I want to choke them all. Even Sam, he isn't as dumb as people think. He has that dyslexia thing so it's hard for him to focus and understand but when he's in this geek world he turns into Samuel, and Samuel is waiting for an ass kicking.

I walk around back, following the crudely drawn moods. She draws the way Rachel writes, like a toddler. I walk towards the group, look for that head of messy hair and I am sorta disappointed I can't spot her so easy. But then I do and my hair stops, like corny movie style stops. She steps outside wearing really nice black chino shorts, an actually iron crisped polo shirt, and a the black and white club cardigan with the white IQ (her nickname) on the left side and white strips at the bottom and around the elbows. And her hair is actually combed, like legit dude. And parted on the side slightly slicked down and behind her ears, it's sort of curled up slightly as to not touch her neck. I feel under dressed in my jeans and t shirt.

She walks up with a grin and adjusts her glasses, oh I forgot to mention the black framed glasses and no its not about fashion she's been wearing frames like this since middle school, and steps up taking my hands.

"You really came." She kisses me.

I kiss her back, "I told you I would."

"Yeah but I know Puck is having a party and that you were invited...and I figured maybe you wanted to be around those guys."

I study her, Charlie is here, the gang doesn't like my boy too much. He's condescending and occasionally annoying, and so very awkward. She ended up talking so much that Rachel, RACHEL, told him to shut up. He doesn't get invited places much and when she walked into school in her Charlie uniform I figured the party wouldn't reach her ears.

"I'd rather be with my man." I pull him close by cardigan.

He blushes, "Tana, there are people around."

Charlie is so shy about affection in front of the group because they'd tease and he'd pout and I would get all Lopez crazy on them. But I don't care. I runs this. I is and am the baddest of bad I dare someone to speak. If you're still confused about the Charlie thing I can say is a big part of it is like the large between the two would be confidence. My boy is only truly bright around people like him and accepting of his ever change name. But my girl on the other hand can command anyone she could run of school if wanted and I would let her. Not because I'm weak but because I know it would be more her thing. I mean she obsesses about moons imagine what she'd do to take over the school.

"So what's with the moon dork?"

He beams and links our arms, "As I told you it will be the brightest and biggest of the year. It has been spotted several places and it's getting closer and close to use as long these clouds don't get in the way. I didn't anticipate rain, crazy right? I'm always prepared."

"You carry a screwdriver around that doesn't make you prepared." I stare at the sky, "If I get wet you are going down."

He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and winks, well it likes like he is blinking rapidly. I roll my eyes and allow my boy to lead me front and center. The groups turns and looks at us, all dressed in a similar fashion to Charlie, but the girls are wearing skirts or dresses. He grins at me and then looks at the group.

"Good evening everyone, I'm glad you came. Tonight is the moon party and the first of many astrological destinations."

They laugh and I stand there. I think I missed the joke so I just smile but tune him out. Charlie can get boring but I still fell for him. It was some time after Quinn was dumped by Rachel and Charlie came out full time. I had just gotten Brittany and suddenly Charlie is everywhere. Walking me to class, carrying my books, meeting me after Cheerios, writing me love letters, and charming me with his silly shows of affection. I think what really got me, don't even go awh, was when I was in my car waiting for the rain to stop, I was going to be late for a pretty major test. Charlie came back and took off his cardigan and held it over the door and over me and led me in the school, getting soaked to the bone and sick as a dog for the next week. What can I say, I'm a sucker for romance.

"S?" She pokes me, "Are you coming?"

I nod, "Where?"

"How can you agree and not know? To the hill. Come on."

He tugs me by the hand until we reach the top, everyone is in their own pairs with telescopes but Charlie has the best spot and the best scope. It's as expensive as it looks I bet and Quinn is spoiled rotten meaning Charlie is spoiled rotten meaning the fact there is a 10,000 dollar telescope outside that belongs to a high school student in a club that will likely be disbanded after we graduate this year and the telescope will sit in the attic beside a homemade super computer and an old piano. He smiles adjusting it and looks through it then stares at me expectantly adjusting it.

"Since you're short."

"Watch it or I'll break it."

He shrugs guiding me in front. His arms snake around my waist as I lean to look gasping at the sight. The moon is so beautiful right now. The bright light radiating off it and the craters look closer than ever, it looks like it may be moving closer to me and I really wish I was the moon tonight.

"Santana."

I stand up straight, "Yes?"

"You know why I wanted to be where with you?"

"How about you tell me?" I lean into him and he rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Because this is the only light I can see you in. The only light I can truly appreciate you're beauty in. The only light I can feel your soul in. Some times I wish I was the moon just so I could see you this way for ever." His voice softens and he leans closer to my ear, "The moon hangs above our heads and we long to touch it. To hold it. We bask in the glory of it." He kisses my cheek. "But who needs the moon when they have you."

My heart melts and I turn around kissing him. Don't get me wrong I am not a softy, got it bitches? But I love being sweet talked. I love being romanced for more than my goodies.

"I tried to get daddy to buy the moon but he said no. So he got the telescope instead. I guess that's close enough. I'm going to build a laser and beam your name in moon. But mama won't even let me buy the plans. They're so unfair."

Spoiled rotten. You know what he got for getting a good grade? A freaking summer trip to backpack through Europe and even convinced his parents to get me a ticket.

"Oh yeah they seem unfair." I scoff.

He grins breaking the kiss, "Santana."

"Yes Quinn?" Her voice is much softer and huskier now, Quinn has come back.

She looks in my eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

She kisses me softly. Yeah my reputation is very important to me. I will never do anything to ruin it. But I would throw it all away to stay like this with Quinn Charlotte Fabray forever. Under the moon light standing on a hill surrounded by nerds being held by her.

QTQTQTQTQTQ

AN: Yeah I hope you liked it. First attempt at real Quinntana. Review? Also I wrote this last night at my own moon thing. Forgot to post it. But I will be updating all day.


	2. Yellow Suspenders

AN: A little bit of a quinntana one shot series based in this verse

Title: Of library cards and suspenders

Summary: I haven't seen Quinn once. Because it's a Charlie week and let me tell you Charlie weeks are a pain in the ass.

QTQTQTQTQTQ

I stand at my locker fixing my lip gloss, annoyed beyond belief. I had spent half the morning with Charlie and he was just digging into my craw. He's always around during finals and that shit disrupts my mainframe. I'm use to seeing Quinn and riding with her to school. Holding my hand on the way to each class and being the ever doting girlfriend. Charlie is kind of self absorbed during finals week. Every semester since 8th grade. I close my locker and see Charlie walking toward me wearing incredibly high water black slacks, a half tucked in short sleeve yellow button down, the black rimmed glasses he's had since 8th grade, and his hair is side parted but still stick up everywhere. I frown even more when I notice the yellow suspenders of death.

They mean one thing, study sessions over making out and there is not gonna be any sex happening. I would rather study with Quinn, I miss her sweet way of tutoring me and then another hot session of 'you got the answer right' sex. I really miss that.

Charlie walks up, "Greetings and salutations lover." He puts the book down and kisses me before putting his eyes right back on it.

"Hey Chuck, you look horrible." I start tucking his shirt in because I do things like that now.

He puts his arms up so I can finish, "Are you ready for the history final?"

"I always am." I reach up rubbing his hair down, I have become the girl that babies her girlfriend some times boyfriend.

Charlie smiles kissing me again, "My little history nerd."

"Stuff it loser."

Puck walks up, "Lady and nerd I'm having a final finals party tonight. Glee kids only. Tons of liquor."

I snap to send him away and put my attention back on Charlie who looks like he's seen a ghost. I nudge him and he takes my books and arm.

"I've been invited to an actual party. That is outstanding. How does one behave in those tips of social interactions?"

I stare, "Has been that long?"

"The last party was when Rachel told me to shut up."

I nod, that's true. I look back at him and smile because I know his mind is running a million miles a minute. His mouth is even moving very slow.

"Relax dork."

He stops out in front of my classroom, "I am very relaxed. Meet in the library for lunch."

He's gone before I can answer because he knows that I am going to say no. Or I would say no. I walk into the classroom and sit beside Mike.

"Hey Santana."

I look at him, "Hey."

"Something wrong Bunny?"

"Stop calling me that. We're not five anymore."

"Sure thing...Bunny."

I punch him in the arm. Mike has been my best friend since we were in diapers. The thing is, he's always been my neighbor. From Lima Heights (I lived there until six and so did he) and then we moved to Lima Hills, adjacent to the Heights. Mike's dad and mine have a partnership together in some medical practice crap. Not too sure what they do, my dad was a dentist then he joined Mike's dad in starting a practice and boom. Lima Hills.

"Are you gonna tell me or not Bunny?"

I glare at him, "Stuff it before someone hears you."

He calls me bunny because I lost two teeth on each side of my front teeth and my dad started calling me bugs then Mike called me Bunny. He's the only one. Anyone else will get their ass kick. Hands down.

"I have to go to the library...with Charlie."

Mike gives me a mocking sympathetic smile, "Oh that sucks."

"Shut up. He's wearing the suspenders and everything. Real study time."

"Don't you think you should study?"

"Since when do I ever have to study this hard?"

Mike looks thoughtful, "Now that I think about it, I hate you and your massive 'I don't need to try' brain."

I smirk and put my attention on the window. I can hear the teacher rattling on but I can't focus. Especially when I see Charlie walking across the grass with a group of students behind her as she read poetry out loud. I shake my head at how the girls seem to listen more than anyone else. I should be jealous, really jealous, but he's my man and no dorky lit girls are gonna change that.

People always question why he's called Charlie or a will only answer to he. Like I said before I thought Quinn wanted to be a boy but no. She explained, in painstaking detail, that when she was little and her parents would drink she would go to the 'Magick Room' and become Charlie Fabray. She would disappear into her little room and become Charlie, this adventurer that turned into a scholar. I knid of fell in love with this Charlie but I still couldn't figure out why Charlie was a boy. And Quinn plainly said, 'Things need not be explained. Just accepted.' I don't know why she said it like that but I liked it.

"Look on the bright side Bunny."

I glare in his direction, "What?"

"At least Charlie is pretty hot." He chuckles when I raise an eyebrow, "Still a girl under it all."

I shake my head and stare back out the window watching Charlie explaining the poem in a sexy husky voice. I groan and Mike laughs.

"Bad Bunny."

"I hate you."

0000

I sit in the library with my forehead against the table drumming my fingers on the table. I sigh heavily, I really hate spending lunch in the library. One three people are ever in here. Jew fro (but I kicked him out and took his camera because he's a little freak, Brett the burn out, and some weird looking Asian girl that I've never seen before. I close my eyes groaning.

"It's not that bad."

I look at Charlie, "Yes it is."

"My queen I promise to make it up to you." He puts his messenger bag on the table and sits beside me.

I lean in, "How were your classes?"

"They were particularly boring. Not challenging at all." He gives me a quick peck on the lips, "So let's start with page one."

I sigh and listen to him rattle on about something to do cowboys and Indians and I am pretty sure he's wrong. No I'm not listening to a word he's saying. We're too old to learn about cowboys, right. My mind starts to wander to Charlie running along side with Billy the kid robbing banks by building the first bomb or something, or a laser style security system.

"Tana, did you hear me?"

"2.56." I give him a confused look, "Wait, what?"

Charlie smiles, "You're not listening to me."

"I am. We were talking about cowboys."

He laughs, "No, I was telling you about the history of Lima."

"Oh God, why?"

"There is a written essay on the test about it. Are you kidding me?"

I shake my head, "It's okay, I'll write something about the evolution of change and make it about Lima." I shrug, "Piece of cake."

"You have to take this seriously. He's looking for a reason to fail you, you don't respect him."

I stare, "Charlie, he can't fail me."

Charlie stares, determined to get me to listen, and put his hand on my thigh moving up high leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"When was Lima founded?"

"What are you doing?"

"We're studying."

My breath hitches, "18...31?"

"Good."

He unbuttons by jeans and unzips them slowly.

"Who was the surgeon that arrived in 1834?"

I sigh, "I don't know..."

"Well that's no fun."

He starts reading over the book and I glare at him turning my head to the side. I want to just close him out but his voice is so sexy and and his hand is in my pants.

"Charlie..."

"If you read this, I'll keep going."

"What?"

He puts his hand in my panties, "Read."

I stare like he's insane and keep looking at the page, the words at moving quite fast and my mouth is behind. He drags his fingers slow and I stumble over every word. Charlie leans in kissing my neck.

"I bet your learning a lot."

I grip the book, "And with the discovery of oil."

I want to ignore his husky velvet voice but it is so hard when he's pushing his fingers in at a slow mind numbing pace. My breathing is coming out in short burst and I'm trying to hold in the moan because every once in a while Charlie stops completely when Brett makes a weird sound but I'm pretty sure he's sleeping.

"Charlie..."

"Is that part of the book?" He pushes his fingers in deeper.

I glare, "I'm going to hit you with this fucking book."

"So moody." He starts moving faster and I buck my hips forward.

I stare at the book intently, "Oh fuck it."

I close the book and keep bucking my hips to meet his fingers and he keeps kissing my neck, I put my fingers in his hair. I pull him close and kiss him deeply when I feel my climax deep inside exploding, threatening to erupt and cause me and Charlie to get expelled. He pulls his hand out and kisses me deeply.

"On to chapter three."

He takes out napkins and hand sanitizer nodding his head toward me to turn the pages and I do. Charlie starts cleaning his hands and reading in a voice that makes him sound like a professor on a mission. I put my head on his shoulder and he grins putting an arm around my shoulders so I snake an arm around his waist. I move fingers over his suspenders and grin. I love this ugly suspenders.

0000

AN: Just another day in the world of Chartana


	3. Snugly

AN: A little bit of a quinntana one shot series based in this verse

Title: Party foul

Summary: Charlie get's invited to his first Puckman party. He ends up drunk in the snow and I end up with a fever of 110 degrees.

QTQTQTQTQTQ

"It would be nice if Quinn would stop hiding."

"Santana."

"I'm just saying. We finished out finals." I sit up and look at Charlie standing in front of his wardrobe.

I shake my head, Quinn gets the closet and Charlie gets a freaking Narnia size wardrobe. He's standing there in black slacks and a wife beater. I only tease him or Quinn when I want to watch those biceps twitch. Have you ever seen him/her flex? Talk about having guns. It is so sexy. Charlie turns revealing his tight abs as he pulls on a pink and white striped long sleeve button down. I frown at the lost of the view but lean up taking the sweater vest out his hand.

"Put on the cardigan."

"But it's a combination outfit."

"It's a party. I don't to walk in with Blaine Anderson's look alike."

He nods, "How do I look?"

He's so handsome but he can't dress himself to save his life it makes no sense. I will never understand this to the extent that he does. I just go with it.

"You're so handsome baby boy. Let's go."

He blushes, "Thank you my beautiful Spanish lady."

I grin and run my fingers through my hair taking his hand an leading him down to the car. We always take my car because his is really just, he is very particular about where he takes it. It is a nice restored car, black Thunderbird, shiny black car. Sexy on wheels. Only reserved for Quinn. Charlie can't drive. Not that he's bad just a little bit careless.

"You think it'll be fun."

"Of course it'll be fun. Right before Christmas break and a lot of drinking."

He stares at me, "Then let the festivities begin."

"Oh God please don't get your ass kicked."

We get in my car and I start driving rather quickly, it drives Charlie insane that I don't go the speed limit but it's my car so he has to deal with it.

When we get to Puck's I'm out the car before him, it takes me a second to realize Charlie isn't behind me. I go back and open the door pulling him out the car then closed the door dragging him with me.

"Santana, I change my mind. I want to go. I'll walk home."

"Stop being a baby."

"I am not!"

"Are so."

I go to the door and knock, less than a second goes by when it's thrown open by the drunken mess that is Puck.

"Hey there lady and dork."

I glare hitting him, "Hey loser."

"Welcome to the awesomeness of a glee house party."

We go inside and the party is in full swing. Brittany is already half naked on the table top, Mike and Tina are attempting to have sex while dancing, Artie is watching Brittany and so is Sugar which is weird but whatever, Finn is standing around drinking with Harmony (drama geek), and Rachel looks like she's playing beer pong. Great. I look at Charlie and he looks nervous, I smile and place my hand on the back of his neck pulling him close and kissing him.

"It'll be fine."

Charlie nods, "Of course dear."

"Don't call me dear like an old man."

"Of course dear."

I lean against him and he puts an arm around me, "I love you and you'll be just fine."

He grins at me with hope then walks forward going to the beer pong table with Rachel, Puck, and Sam. You watching before walking off with Mercedes to talk to her.

00000

About an hour into this madness called a party I notice Charlie is drunk off his ass because he sucks at beer pong after a few shots. He can't use mathematics too well when his brain is swimming in booze. Brittany walks up to me and smiles a little bit.

"Charlie is drunk."

"I know. How are you and Rachel?"

"Good, she still talks too much." Brittany mutters happily.

I grin, it's good to see her happy again, "She's nice to you right?"

"Very nice, she bought me a puppy because I passed my English finale."

"That's great Britt."

I hug her tightly and look over seeing the place Charlie previously stood but not now.

"I'll see you later Britt."

"Later."

I walk through the open front door and close it staring at the footprints in the snow. Fresh snow. Just great, he's going to get sick now. I keep following until I see Charlie sitting on the sidewalk with his hands in his hair. I walk up and tap the back of his head as he stretches his legs out. I sit in his lap, I am not sitting my ass in the snow, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Why'd you leave?"

"I feel discombobulated."

I smirk, "What?"

"My head feels drunk."

"Because you're drunk baby boy."

"Oh great..I 'm cold."

"We're sitting in snow."

Charlie nods and starts putting his hands in the snow making hand prints before kissing me deeply. I smile and kiss him back until he falls on his back. His hair is getting soaked and I pull him up kissing him deeply.

"You're going to get sick."

"Oh no I won't."

I smile, "How do you know?"

"Because I know everything."

Charlie kisses me again just as deep and lies back on the snow with his arms around my waist. I stand and pull him up on his feet.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"I want to keep partying."

"Aren't you discombobulated?"

"Undoubtedly so."

I shake my head and help him get in the car and start driving. I'm not drunk, I knew I was going to be driving so I managed to stay on my best behavior while watching Charlie down shot after shot and beer after beer. At one point he was attempting a keg stand, he passed out for a little while. When we finally get to my house I take him through the basement door, I don't need to explain to my mom while he is singing 'Take me to the moon'.

"Charlie undress."

"NEVER!"

"Charlie."

I walk over taking his shirt off and push him back into the bed then takes off his shoes and pants. He has on a sports bra and boxers, those abs are too die for. But he's so damn drunk that I can't even begin to imagine him trying to have sex. I crawl into bed and kiss him deeply.

"Shh baby boy go to sleep."

"I lovers you."

I laugh, "I lovers you too."

0000

I feel like my world is about to crash dive to the pits of hell. I can't breath, I am actually wheezing and I can't stop coughing. I have a fever of 110 degrees and I am going to kill Charlie. It hurts so bad. The door opens and I groan.

"Go away mami. I said I want to die alone."

"It's Quinn babe."

I sit up, "Now it's Quinn when Charlie has me outside in the damn snow. We made snow angels and now I'm dying."

"Your mom called."

Quinn walks up and gets in the bed looking at me expectantly and I put my head in her lap. She starts playing with my hair and smiles down at me.

"I had a lot of fun last night."

I stare up at her, "I'm glad you had fun."

"You sound horrible. You should go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

I look at her, "You're always here when I wake up."

True to her word, I wake up and there she is, reading a book with her black rimmed glasses on and chewing on her bottom lip. I smile, because my girl is such a nerd and so damn sexy. I would kiss her but she is a germaphobe, I'm honestly surprised she's sitting this close to me. Well she's apparently moved me off so she could comfortably read. I sneeze and it gets her attention causing her to close the book.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know. I don't think I really slept."

"It's been four hours."

"Shut up."

I watch her put on latex gloves and then grab hand sanitizer. She opened my hand and poured the sanitizer in there and started cleaning my hands from the sneeze. I roll my eyes when she takes off the latex gloves and then puts on her own sanitizer rubbing our hands together. She smiles.

"I was going to make you soup but your mom said you can't eat anything so I brought you juice."

I smile at her, "Cuddle me."

"Uh...risk possibilities...I would die for you and I've already had a serious case of pneumonia because of that storm and the cardigan thing."

I smile even wider, I feel a little dizzy, "Cuddles me!"

I'm whining and she is loving it. I can tell because she's playing with my hair. I slid down against the pillow and she moves over putting an arm around me and I snuggle against her. She opens her book and starts reading again.

"Charlie get's invited to his first Puckman party. He ends up drunk in the snow and I end up with a fever of 110 degrees...life is completely unfair."

Quinn chuckles, "I love you. Now go to sleep."

"I love you too snugly."

I don't know what a snugly is.

0000

AN: Another Chartanan Quinntana thing. I really like them as a couple.


	4. Enigma

AN: Inspired by complexsimplicity25 review

Title: Enigma

Summary (The Review) : I like how everyone knows the difference between Charlie and Quinn and how she switches between the two and people go with it. But I think it would be cool to see a chapter with more Quinn at school or around people to see the different dynamics between her and Charlie. I love this story and hope you continue to the end

QTQTQTQTQTQ

I love the first day back from break. Everyone is looking like they just left fashion week because it's time for new clothes. The only thing that sucks, my lover has not come to school yet. I'm not sure who it'll be, I haven't seen my lover since Christmas and the last time person I saw was Charlie. Mike pops up beside me, a huge grin on his face, and his thumbs tucked under his backpack straps.

"Morning Bunny."

"Hey Mike, what are you so happy about?"

"I get to see Tina she was in San Francisco."

I nod, she did leave around the same time Charlie went to see his uncle in Boston. Mike sees Tina and leaves without a word and pulls Tina up in his arms. I shake my head and keep walking then I start as I notice all the couples catching up and it kills me. I groan going over to my locker and open it, already annoyed. I can only take so much love without getting any. I take out my notebook and slam the locker door shut, jumping when I see...Quinn.

My beautiful Quinn, she's wearing a vintage black and white polka dot dress with her black and white cardigan with the IQ on the right side. She's wearing her contacts today and ankle high black boots with her hands in the pockets of her cardigan. And for the love of God her hair is combed, she's cut it just as short as it was in New York, amazing. So I have a shallow favorite and it's Quinn, she is so damn beautiful, Charlie is handsome I would say a young Cary Grant, but Quinn is my Grace Kelly.

"Quinn."

She smiles, "I missed you."

"I missed you."

She leans down kissing me tenderly and takes my hand. This is about to be a prime example of how Quinn redefines enigma. An enigma is to be a person of puzzling or contradictory character. Quinn is both of those things, Quinn and Charlie, they contradict one another in every way. We're walking down the hall, people are moving faster than normal. When I'm alone they scatter, when I'm with Charlie they just sorta linger, but when I'm with Quinn it's different entirely. They stand to the side and stare at her intently. They bite their lips or watch in awe. On days, like today, where she is just watching me, she occasionally looks up slowly and they look down in fear. Sexy.

"So my cousin agreed that I should cut my hair again. And bought me this dress." Quinn did a quick spin pulling me into the choir room.

It's a new schedule getting day so it's homeroom for the first time since final prep. She sits down smoothing out her dress then pulls me into her lap placing a hand on my knee.

I grin, "Did you like your gift?"

"Completely loved it. You know I love 'Alice in Wonderland'. Alice is just the best part of the literary world." Quinn smiles and touches my necklace, "So you like it."

I kiss her deeply, "I really loved it."

"Good."

She starts telling me about the book for the millionth time since we've met. About 3 months into our relationship I found out the best way to separate Charlie and Quinn. Charlie is my Peter Pan and Quinn is my Alice in Wonderland. In translation the love of my life is a boy that won't grow up and a girl that would rather live in her imagination. I can deal with that.

"S, I asked you a question."

I look at her, "Yes?"

"Great. My mom is so excited."

I stare in shock until Mr. Schue comes in. I sit beside her and she takes my hand leaning over to kiss me on the cheek and then puts her attention on Mr. Schue waiting for him to hand out our schedules. I sit there, what did I agree too...and what am I gonna do because Quinn is not like Charlie. She would get annoyed with me and not talk to me at all. Quinn is very difficult.

"So why is she excited?"

Quinn smiles, "You know she loves you. And she wants to meet you as my girlfriend. And not just a passing figure on the way too my room. Plus Fran is coming home."

"Oh, that. I can't wait."

I smile, I hate Fran. She's a more evil version of Quinn that loves getting under my skin. She does it on purpose and she's just insanely cruel to my little Quinn. You won't believe the way she behaves and Quinn takes it all in relaxing stride. Maybe since Judy isn't a drunk anymore she'll say something. But that is as likely as Rachel shutting the hell up.

"Shut the hell up gay Berry."

Quinn sighs, "Babe, be nice." She smiles at Rachel, "Keep telling us about your vacation."

"Thank you Quinn. Screw you Lopez."

"You wish."

"I wish."

We look at at Brittany for a minute and she just smiles.

"She's just really good."

I blush and put my head against Quinn's shoulder as she laughed at me. She put an arm around my waist and listened to Rachel. I hate it when she encourages that girl to keep talking.

0000

After a long, boring, date at school I sit in my living room waiting for Quinn to pick me up. I would drive but once again, Quinn has a bad ass car. I can't pass up riding in it. Would you? No. Didn't think so. My mami walks in and smiles at me kissing the top of my head.

"You look beautiful. Are you going out with...Quinn?" She sits beside me, "Or is it Charlie?"

I smile, "Quinn."

My mami quickly accepted Quinn and Charlie from the first time I brought him home. She had honestly believed that Charlie was a new boy at school until she saw Quinn walk in, in her Charlie uniform, she didn't get it at first then I pulled her to the side whispering her the difference and she just took it as it was.

"What are you doing?"

"She wants me to meet her mom formally as her girlfriend."

"You're over there all the time."

"Quinn is pretty much a shut in. We hang out in her room."

She nods and goes to the door opening it when the bell rang. Quinn walks in handing my mami a rose and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hola."

"Hola Quinn, you look stunning."

"As do you, are you ready Santana?"

I stand up and smile at her, "Of course. See you later mami. I love you."

"I love you. Bye Quinn."

"See you later."

I walk out the house with Quinn and go to her car, I love this car, and get in quickly. She smiles at me staring the car pulling off. The interior is black leather with red centers, a Q stitched in the seats, and the floor is all black. I love it. Absolutely love it. She drives fast, the car goes fast and is smooth, she speeds around corners, and she pumps the gas slowly working the gears. It's never been so sexy to see someone driving a car like it's sexy to watch Quinn drive. It's sexy to watch her read to be honest.

000

The car stops outside her house and she looks at me before getting out and walking around to the other side helping me out the car. She holds my hand kissing my knuckles slowly then pulls me in pecking me on the lips.

"Please be nice to my sister."

"I'm always nice to your sister."

"Santana, please. That's all I want today."

I nod, "But if she starts on you I'll hurt her face."

She smirks quirking an eyebrow and leads us over to the door opening it. We walk in greeted by the smell of wonderful food and Fran sitting on the couch looking through it. I make a face and Quinn gives me a look before sitting in the recliner, I sit in her lap. I am not ashamed of my affection in front of anyone that includes Fran. Fran drives me nuts.

"Hi Santana."

"Fran." I lean into Quinn as she hugs an arm around my waist.

She looks at me, "You look nice."

"So do you. Nice haircut."

"Lovely shoes."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "It's going to be a long night."

I want to agree but I say nothing and just sit there. Judy walks in with a smile and looks at me.

"Hi there Santana, you look lovely."

"As do you Judy." I stand up and hug her.

She hugs back, "So glad to have you here. Come with me Quinn."

She walks out and Quinn follows her, after kissing me on the cheek. I sit down almost laughing, Judy has changed so much since she stopped drinking. She's almost a hippie, she dresses in these flowing flower dresses or usually patched together, she wears known hemp sandles, and she usually has flowers in her hair. I think that Quinn is to blame, but in a good way. Fran looks at me as I lean back grabbing the remote.

"I don't like you."

I look at her, "Good, because I hate you."

"You look like a hooker."

"You smell like depression and seamen."

We hold a glare until Quinn calls us for dinner. There is no real reason that I have hate for Fran or that she hates me and that makes no sense. We just don't click together, she is a real bitch. I know I'm bitch but she's a fucking bitch. Such a stupid spoiled and rude bitch. She's worse than I could ever be, see I don't like being cruel to family the way she does.

I sit down beside Quinn smiling at her as Judy sits at the head of the table lifting her wine glass with juice in it.

"To my beautiful daughter being home, my other beautiful daughter for continuing to enlighten me on mother nature (_'Okay, so it is all Quinn's fault that Judy walks around barefoot and dancing to sounds of nature'), _and Santana for joining us on this beautiful night."

I beam at her, "Thank you for having me Judy."

"Always welcome. Sunshine, how was school?"

Quinn smiles, "Wonderful, not very challenging, and incredibly sexist but overall amazing."

Fran scoffs, "How can you call something sexist...Charlie?"

This is when it starts. Fran makes a comment and Quinn, her reaction is priceless. She is nothing like Charlie when Fran decides to be a bitch.

"Charlie is not sexist. He's merely a gentleman." Quinn speaks plainly and directly eating the grass looking things on her plate.

I smile, "And very polite. Judy raised an awesome son."

"Thank you dear." Judy looks at Fran, "Be polite."

Fran shrugs, "I'm just saying, Charlie seems sexist. Does he even believe in letting women work?"

"Well no."

I stare at her, I can't believe she said that and she better have a good cover.

"Because Charlie believes that his wife should be able to live in luxury and never have to lift a finger. He believes that she shouldn't have to do anything but live. Though if she wanted to work she could he would just want to work hard enough so she wouldn't have too."

She looks at me and I smile softly, I want to marry her. No way this will ever change, she speaks so sure of herself that you can't help but fall in love. And I would totally be a boss ass housewife if I came home to her everyday. Her and Charlie.

Fran rolls her eyes, "That is so full of shit. What if Charlie is a failure?"

"Charlie would never be a failure." I glare at her pushing my plate of leafy things away, "There is no what if. He's not gonna end up like your boyfriend, couch surfing around Lima like the loser he is."

The table is immediately tense and I can tell Judy is uncomfortable and swirling her juice around like wine. And I know that these moments make her wish she was still drinking. When I look at my plate some times I wish she was still drinking, some nights it's all veggies and roots and grass. And a think smoothie with wheat grass shit. Alcoholics can really cook when they don't burn the food.

Quinn clears her throat, "None of this matters right now. I am going to say this once more Francine. I will not listen to you talk down to me. I will never be prom queen but I will be valedictorian here and at Yale and I will be successful and I'll be able to take care of Santana for the rest of our lives. Mother, pass the sprout leaves."

I watch Quinn take the bowl putting more leaves on the plate and adding the homemade dressing. She is so sexy when she shuts everyone with, I bite my lip when she looks up at me and quirks that perfect eyebrow with a questioning smile before starting to eat.

"So Santana," Judy looks at me, "How was your vacation?"

0000

After dinner we went to Quinn's room with the door closed and listening to Arctic Monkeys, the current song 'Fluorescent Adolescent', I don't usually like this music but dating Quinn is an automatic invitation to really surprising music. The girl in vintage dresses with bows in her hair rocking out to Arctic Monkeys. Well right now she's reading with her glasses on and hair pulled back in pig tails. These are usually how our dates end. With us in her room and she's reading, my head is on her lap, and she's playing with my hair. Like always.

"Quinn?"

"Yes lover?"

"Did you mean all the things you said at dinner?"

She nod, still looking at the book, "Of course I meant it. I will love you, a million times over, and take care of you until we die."

"God I love you."

"I love you too." She puts the book to the and looks down at me, "Lean up."

I lean up, "Hmm?"

She kisses me placing her hand on the side of my face and slowly pulls away placing her forehead against mine.

"My lover."

I smile kissing her, "My everything."

She kisses me again and lifts me into her lap wrapping her arms around my waist. Quinn redefines enigma, she is everything people could only dream of. She's beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, and I swear to God I fall in love more everyday.

0000

AN: A Quinn chapter.

Clarifying that after Russell left Quinn and Judy began a new bonding process that led to Judy being all about free love.


	5. Alice&Peter Pan on the yellow brick road

AN: Inspired by SQ review

Title: Alice and Peter Pan on the yellow brick road to wonderland

Summary (The Review) : Good story I love both charlie and Quinn but if you make a future chapteR please don't make Santana be just a house wife she has so much potential to be something else

QTQTQTQTQTQ

Good thing about marrying someone like Quinn is everyone loves her so it balances out. We married at 19, do not scoff we were reasonable adults in the entire matter, and dropped out of school, the two are not linked, Charlie designed some weird app that combines 'Angry Birds' and Pokemon then sold the idea to Apple. We moved to San Francisco, I know it's incredibly gay but Quinn and Charlie insisted for months, and bought a moderate size home, I bought a cherry red convertible, Charlie bought ten thousands dollars worth of computer stuff, and Quinn bought a black 1956 Jaguar Roadster and named it Birdy. I have no clue why. No fucking clue. Today I have an interview with Ellen, I'm excited because it's my first but sad that Quinn is out of town. But I'm excited because today I break the big news.

We reach the studio and go through make up in no time. I've grown accustomed to not wearing make up because Charlie hates it. And he doesn't wear suspenders. We compromise. I can't wait to meet Ellen and she's not gonna scare me. I am so ready for everything possible. I studied her tricks and I know them all.

"AHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

I grip my chest and look into the camera, shaking and then stare at Ellen. Who just walks in and screams at you. Why is this funny? Why do people do this? Charlie did this every damn day at random times. Once she did it in Starbucks and I just started freaking out. It's not my fault that my instinct is too scream whenever someone else does it for no reason.

"I got you!"

I just stare, "Why did you do that?"

I start laughing as soon as she grins at me, what can I say I have thing for devilish charm, no lie. I swear I should slap her but my agent would kill me. She goes on to explain that I'm first and that she can't wait to crown me her 500th scare. I shake my head, 500 times and this is gonna be my break, you watch. Getting scared shitless by Ellen. She hugs me and runs off. I calm down and the hairstylist smiles.

"She gets me all the time."

"Must be hard."

"You have no idea."

When we finish I stand outside nervously waiting for her to call me on. This is the most nerve wrecking moment of my life. After getting married of course and the fact that we had two ceremonies, one with Quinn and another with Charlie, didn't ease the nerves. It was almost twice the work. The legal ceremony has Quinn's name on it, mostly because she didn't want to change her name to Charlie all the time. I've been performing for quite some time now, since I dropped out, and I've been in some commercials and one guest spot on a show but now I'm actually starring in a movie.

"AND NOW WE HAVE SANTANA FABRAY!"

I walk out waving nervously as I shimmy up to Ellen who is dancing. She hugs me tightly, swaying from side to side then we sit down and the music stops.

"Santana, everyone loved your scare what was your favorite part?"

I smile, "I think my favorite part was my life flashing before my eyes."

"Was Quinn Fabray in it?"

"In every single moment."

She laughs, "Tell us about the movie."

I start telling her that I'm playing a young girl, who has been hit on the head and given super powers that allow her to hear her true loves thoughts. She's surprised to find out her true love is none other than her childhood best friend that's engaged to get marry in two weeks.

"Sounds great. We've been showing clips all day. And everyone in the audience is GOING TO THE PREMIRE TONIGHT!"

The crowds cheers and I can't help but grin widely. The only thing that would make it even better would be Quinn being there. Or Charlie. Charlie has a way of just making this better. When cameras are around Quinn simply smiles and keeps holding my hand as if nothing is going on, but she is always friendly. Charlie has creative ways of avoiding the cameras, not that he's rude but he hates the flash in his face, so we wear things like bunny mask after we leave somewhere. If he was here now he would be in the audience wearing a Jason mask.

"So, I hear you and your wife have weird traditions?"

I smile, "Quinn and I are boring. We sit at home and do nothing. She reads, plays her records, and I just try to learn my lines and not burn the house down."

"Burn it down?"

I nod, "Our stove is trying to kill me. Quinn says it's because I can't cook. Charlie does all the cooking between his software things." I shrug, I have no clue what he does.

"What about you and Charlie?"

I smile, "He likes to scare me lately. Just a lot. And randomly."

I start telling her about Charlie's latest desire to scare her. It was a tough road when the Charlie/Quinn thing came out. Charlie retreated but Quinn came out fighting. She set up a press conference and proceeded to proudly tell the world who she is and who Charlie and told them that anyone that didn't like it could, this is a direct quote, 'Kiss my ass and the next person with something smart to say I will go ten different kinds of Lima Heights all over you. My wife has razor blades in her hair. All up in there.' And after that people just let it go. Well most people, the ones that didn't don't matter.

Ellen laughs, "A pig mask?"

"He likes them." I shrug.

Ellen grins, "Okay Santana, we have one more surprise for you. Don't turn around just look at me."

I stare at her as the audience giggles then I lean back in my chair and smile. Now it's time for the big reveal.

"Wait, Ellen I have something else." I bit my bottom lip, "I haven't told my wife but...I'm pregnant!"

"What?"

I jump and turn around seeing Quinn standing there in a white Anthropologie sundress, she had apparently dropped her flowers, and her mouth hung open.

"You're what?"

I smile, "Surprise."

She comes towards me and kisses me deeply lifting me off the ground then whispers,

"My lover."

0000

5 years later

"And that's why your famous Peter."

The five year old makes a face, "But they couldn't even see me."

"Yeah but we're famous and so are you, automatically. And so will Alice."

Peter frowns, "Daddy!"

Our little boy had adapted quite well to the changes. It took him until he was 3 to just call Quinn or Charlie "daddy". I tried to dissuade him but he insisted and so did Quinn, she said that it was his choice and if he felt her or Charlie as daddy then that's who she is.

"Yes boy king?" Quinn walks in wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

He stands up on the couch, "Mama said I'm famous cause you two are and I was in her belly. Is that true? How was I in her belly?"

"Well," She picks him up, "When you're old enough me, you, and uncle Mike will talk about it."

He stares, "But daddy that makes no sense."

"Use your imagination boy king. Run wild. And clean your room." She puts him down.

He nods and runs up the steps, almost falling twice. I cringe when he finally falls at the top of the steps.

"I'm okay!"

I shake my head, he's just as clumsy as Charlie. I only hope Alice is as graceful as Quinn, because I am just as bad as Charlie. Cheerio or not, with out the threat of Sue booming in my ear I naturally walk into walls.

"How's my lover?" Quinn leans down kissing me.

I smile, "Hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Twinkies and marshmallow cream."

Quinn makes a face, "Disgusting."

She walks into the kitchen and comes back rather quick sitting beside me and hands me the plate.

"So they're gonna make your character pregnant?"

I shake my head, "They won't have to, by the time I start showing we'll be done filming."

"That's great. Are you gonna be on the road tour?"

"No, I'm having another baby." I kiss her, "And I want to be with my babies during it"

She rubs my stomach and leans down kissing my belly.

"Oh little Alice, my beautiful angel, I can't wait to welcome you to Wonderland."

I rub the back of her head softly, she's such a good mother, even though Peter insists on calling her daddy though I'm sure Alice will call her mommy and he'll come around, and I can't wait for my wife to be a mother again. She does it so well, staying at home with them all the time. I didn't want her to quit her music career but she did, now she writes full time and only has summer book tours so Peter can come and eventually Alice. On occasion she designs something new for Apple and ends up on TV, but only VIA satellite so she can cook dinner with Peter. I asked Charlie one night when he and Quinn made the decision to stay at home and he spoke softly.

"_When the first baby laughed for the first time, its laugh broke into a thousand pieces, and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies." _

That's the same day my water broke. The same day Charlie cried for the first time. And the same day I saw Quinn's hands shake. Our life is the ultimate dream, filled with faeries and mad hatters. The occasional pirate and always a brick road to follow...we have a dog named Dorothy.

0000

AN: Quick look into the future


	6. Red carpet bombs

AN: Random idea

Title: Red Carpets

Summary (The Review) : Santana has another red carpet even and this time she's bringing her family.

QTQTQTQTQTQ

I have had a lot of bad ideas in my life, a whole lot, and this one is even worse. See I got pregnant at 20, I had Peter a few months after my 20th birthday that wasn't a bad idea it took too long to make Mike's boys work for it to be a bad idea, I had Alice by 26, and now I am 27 with three kids. Including Charlie. But I think tonight would be the worse idea. See tonight is probably my worse idea ever, I have a movie premier and I decided to bring the family. My family is nuts. Alice is two and she can walk as far as life will allow her, AKA me, but she can be handled. Peter and Charlie are my problem. Peter thinks he is Peter Pan and so does Charlie. Last time those two went out they had on Leather face mask and went to the park for two hours.

"Peter Michael Lopez! Sit down!"

He has my last name, see we made a deal. I promised to take Quinn's last name as long as the kids could have mine and then Quinn suggested letting the oldest pick our last name. Peter picked Lopez so we hyphenated our names Lopez-Fabray. Let me tell you, the media thinks our family is weird but they love us. We're polite, great looking, and A list.

"I mean it Peter."

I walk over to him and fix his tie, then bright pink suspenders, and I adjust his yellow shirt and let him roll up his sleeves. My son dresses like Charlie and Mike, it kills me. Just kills me. But he's adorable, I love him. I smooth down his hair and stand up looking at him.

"Now sit on the couch."

"Yes mami."

He gives me a charming smile and sits down swinging his legs. He's seven now and I love everything about him. He's the best of all his parents. Mike was more than happy to contribute and Peter has a little half sister now. And for Alice, her daddy is Sam, totally Quinn's idea. I wanted Kurt but since I picked the first one we let her pick the next one, Alice is a gorgeous blond little girl with so much imagination that it's wild. She's blond and looks just like Quinn and Sam, because I carried her eggs. It's a long unnecessarily boring process that is kind of gross. Charlie comes down the steps, dressed just like Peter, holding Alice in her little yellow dress with pink bunny ears. I just stare, why does she have ears on.

"Charlie, why does she have ears on?"

He smiles, "She wanted to wear them."

"Charlie, this is...are you...give me my baby."

I take Alice and sit her on the couch with Peter then walk up to Charlie tucking his shirt in, just like damn Peter, and I reach up fixing his hair.

"No come on. Everyone stand."

Peter stands up and holds Alice by the hand, she is rocking on her heels and Peter is holding a bunny mask, and Charlie walks over picking Alice up with a wide grin. I stare at the happy mess in front of me and put my hands on my face. They are driving me absolutely nuts and I adore it. We're wearing matching colors, I have on a yellow dress as well.

"Okay, do not cause too many problems. Or you will wait in the car."

I lead them outside side, Peter putting on the mask and taking my hand with Charlie putting on his mask as well getting into the waiting limo. I stare at them and smile as Alice puts bunny ears on my head. It's going to be a long day.

0000

When we get there Charlie steps out first putting the bunny mask on top of his head, and then leans in picking up Alice and put her down, then Peter got out taking Alice by the hand, and then Charlie takes my hand and I get out linking our arms. The camera's and crowd goes crazy clapping and Alice smiles waving at the cameras and fans. She's a little star in the making.

"SANTANA!"

I walk forward and stand to the center with my family taking pictures, I won't take them alone. Not when I have my whole brood with me and they have learned to deal with that. I walk forward to answer questions leaving Charlie with the kids.

"Are you excited tonight?"

"So excited, I can't wait."

"I see you brought the kids."

I smile, "I had too, they love movies and they can actually see this one."

"Nice bunny ears, what's with those ears?"

"Charlie and Peter's idea of blending in. Don't ask me why I just go with it."

I continue to laugh and answer questions until I hear a crash and turn around. Charlie is on the ground with Peter and Alice is...doing an interview?

"I need to go round my children up. And ground my wife."

I walk over to them and watch Alice talking in her nonsensical language, no harm there, but Peter and Charlie rolling around on the ground. Not okay.

"What are you two doing?"

Peter jumps up, "Uh..."

"I can explain lover." Charlie stands up.

I stare at them in shock, "Go inside. Right now."

They look down and stand their awkwardly. I walk over picking up Alice, I have no idea how long she's been giving this interview.

"Okay, come on."

Alice claps her hands, "Now!"

"That's right," I smirk, "Now."

0000

The Next Morning

"And the Lopez-Fabray family makes another night to remember. Just two years ago Peter "Pan" Lopez-Fabray climb the Oscar statue and this year with the help of his "daddy" Peter and Charlie started playing bunny rabbit that somehow resulted in a camera breaking." The interviewer laughs, "I would love to be a fly on the wall in that house. But we have a special exclusive interview with Alice Lopez-Fabray herself."

I mute the TV, it's been on all day. The chaos that Charlie and Peter managed to start without breaking a sweat. I sigh rubbing the top of Alice's head and she sucks her thumb watching herself on TV. Alice looks at me with a small smile and holds on my hair, she can't sleep without holding on to it.

"Mami."

"Yes princess?"

"I wanna be in movies."

I look at her and smiles, "You can be whatever you want Alice. Accept for a socialite."

She nods and starts to fall asleep. She has no idea what a socialite is and I want to keep it that way.

"Going to ride my bike with Sugar!"

Peter runs out the front down.

I sigh, "Peter!"

"Huh?" He comes back, obviously annoyed I stopped him mid run, "What?"

"Tell Brittany and Rachel to come over for dinner. Ride back with them. No more riding your bike in traffic."

"Yes mami. Love you. LOVE YOU DADDY!"

"YOU'RE GONNA WAKE YOUR SISTER!"

Alice doesn't stir because she's out. She's just like Quinn in that sense, she can sleep through any and everything. She would have to in this house, or the poor thing would never get sleep. I carry her upstairs and put her down in her crib with a soft smile. I walk out and go across the hall looking into Quinn's studio, she's been working on her music again and that makes me so happy because I miss when she works on songs all night and then comes to bed randy...yes I like saying randy. I walk up and lean over kissing her on the cheek.

"Alice is sleep and Peter is down the road with Brittany and Rachel."

"They're already here for the summer?"

"I invited them to dinner. Wanna use the grill?"

She turns in her chair pulling me in her lap, "I would love too. Sorry about last night."

"It's fine lover."

She kisses me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I smile at her, "Alice wants to be an actress."

"What did you say?"

"She can be whatever she wants as long as she isn't a socialite."

"Good job."

We kiss again and the doorbell rings. I frown and get up going down the steps with Quinn close behind talking about her new songs. I open the door and stop seeing a cop.

"I am a huge fan."

"Hi Nick, where is he?"

"Oh right, son."

Peter walks up with his arms crossed and Sugar close behind him.

"What did you do?"

Peter sighs, "Nothing."

"Nothing at all."

The cop laughs, "Yeah the water bombed some paps outside the house. No big deal. Just keep them out the road."

"Sure thing, later."

He leaves and I make them come in the house and Quinn beams in a way only Charlie does.

"Let's do it on the roof."

0000

AN: Another family piece


	7. First

AN: baconbreadstix

Title: First

Summary (The Review) : Do a first kiss/first date

QTQTQTQTQTQ

Great, it's a test day and it raining like hell and I forgot my umbrella. I really hope it slows down. If I'm late my teacher is just gonna flunk me because she's a stupid bitch. But it's exam time and there is no next semester, Sophomore year is almost over, the only other option is summer school. I don't do summer school, I refuse. But if I don't get over this damn rain I'll sitting summer school with the burnouts. There is tapping on my window and I look up seeing Charlie. He is always showing up when I need someone. He opens my door and holds his cardigan over the top of the car.

"We have a test."

"I know, I forgot my umbrella. What the hell are you doing?"

He smiles, "Coming to save my fair lady."

I roll my eyes and get out moving close to him, putting an arm around his waist, and let him lead us inside.

"You're gonna get sick Charlie."

"Maybe but it's worth it."

When we get inside I take the sweater from him and toss it at a Freshman Cheerio.

"Make sure it's dried properly and then return it." I shoo her away and then turn to Charlie, "You're soaked."

"It's okay."

"No it's not." I sigh and lean up kissing him on the cheek, "Come on let's go show the teacher and maybe we can get you dried up first."

I take his hand and walk down the hall to the classroom an explain to the teacher that he needs to change and needs my help. He only agrees because Charlie convinces him. When we get to the Cheerio laundry room I stare at him expectantly, when he doesn't move I walk up and untuck his shirt then I unbutton it.

"What are you doing Santana?"

I smirk, "Seducing you." When he squeaks I smirk, "I'm being nice virgin."

Charlie stares, "How do you know?"

"You smell like one."

I pull his shirt off him and toss it in the dryer then I take off his belt. I look in his eyes and then at his shoes and he pulls them off. I smirk unbuttoning his slacks, moving the zipper down slow, and let his pants drop.

"Put them in the dryer."

He puts his pants in and closes it turning it open, "You should go take your test."

"I'll wait." I sit on top of the dryer, "Come here."

Charlie walks forward looking at me nervously leaning between my knees, his hands on either side of my thighs. This whole situation looks bad because she's standing there in a sports bra and boxers and my skirt is pretty much pushed up. I place my hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer.

"I want to thank you Charlie."

"Do you?" His voice is shaking.

I nod, "Of course I do."

"How?"

I smirk and pull him close deepening the kiss, he wraps his arms around my waist pulling my close, and I wrap my left leg around his waist. The kiss, though it looks heated and passionate, is slowly and gentle. His lips against mine without hesitation. His lips make me want to be with him forever. I hope I am and I'm not even with him yet.

I break the kiss, "Yes."

"Huh?"

"I'll go on a date with you."

He grins, "Really?"

"Yes."

I go to kiss him again and the dryer buzzes.

"Damn it, well come on. Get dressed."

0000

"You got Charlie sick!"

I turn around and look at Rachel, "Okay, no go away. It's too early for this."

"It's lunch time and Charlie is not here, because you got him sick. He hates being sick. He's probably put himself in a plastic bubble again."

I just stare, Rachel seems to still care about Charlie, that's pretty cool as long as she keeps away from my man. I nod and close my locker. Walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Too see Charlie."

"Good! Bring him vegan soup!"

"Rachel, if you don't shut up I'm going to throw Jew Fro at you."

I walk outside and hurry over to my car taking and driving to see Charlie. I guess it's kinda my fault he's sick since he insist on being such a gentleman all the damn time. I pull up to his house and walk up to the door knocking only to have Judy open it.

"Santana!"

"Uh..hey Judy...is Charlie here?"

"He's in his room. Poor thing in is sick. I'm trying to channel the chi and maybe cleanse the air."

I look around and then sage at the smoking sage in her hand shaking my head. Some times I wonder if she was this way when she met Russell and then went back after they divorced.

"That's great Judy. Good luck with that and don't burn the house down."

"You should like my little Charlie."

I go up the steps listening to Judy chant, I shake my head and walk into Charlie's room looking around at the thick smoke. Walking over to the window I open it and let the sage slowly filter out. My eyes drift over to the bed and I see a mass of mess blond hair on the pillow. Pulling off my shoes I get into the bed and smile when Charlie turns over.

"Santana, you're gonna get sick. You have to leave."

I stare at him, "I'm not leaving. I got you sick."

"No it was me and my lack being prepared. I'll fix that."

I sigh, "Come here dork."

He barely moves and just puts his head in my lap whining against my stomach I hold in a laugh and keep rubbing his hair.

"I don't think we'll be able to do the date tonight fair lady."

It's hard to hid the disappointment in his words then I smile at him, well the side of his face. He's seriously trying to burrow into my stomach and hide.

"What are you talking about? We're on a date now loser. You're not getting out of it this easy."

He laughs, "My lover."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. So what do you wanna do?"

Charlie shrugs, "Whatever you want lover."

I get out the bed and walk over to the movies as I start taking off my clothes.

"Well we can have a movie marathon. What do you say?"

"I say...uh..."

I look over my shoulder at him, "Don't cream your shorts. How about...Chronicles of Narnia?"

"That works for me...why did you take your clothes off?"

"I don't want my nice Cheerio uniform smelling like sickness."

I put the movie and crawl back into the bed lying beside Charlie, holding his hand, and put my head against his chest. This is starting out the perfect first date.

0000

It's around 8 when Charlie finally fell asleep, completely cuddled up to me playing big spoon, claiming it would keep me from getting sick. I decided to just stay the night until my mami called and told me to come home, she got a call about me skipping out and trust me when I say she does not play around. So I got ground for a week, a week of school that Charlie missed because he was sick. Poor thing. I was gonna keep taking care of him but my mami said that if I wanted to take care of someone it better be my homework. When I pointed out my homework wasn't a person she sent me to my room.

Now it's Friday night, my grounding is over but all my friends are busy. Dates and such. I even called Finn then I hung up before he could answer. Never getting that desperate again. The doorbell rings and I get up going over, in my boy shorts and bra, opening the door and I see Quinn. She's standing there in a blue and white polka dot dress and an incredibly queer blazer.

"Uh...hi Santana." Her eyes are sweeping over my body and she bites her bottom lip.

I snap my fingers, "My eyes are up here. What are doing here?"

"I wanted to take you on a second date."

"Oh yeah, where are we going?"

Quinn smiles, "Maybe you'll find out. If you invite me in."

I move to the side and she walks in looking around and smiles at me.

"I was thinking we could watch more movies." Quinn takes off her blazer, "In your room?"

I stare, "That's pretty lame." Inside I am squealing like a little virgin.

"I figure we could make it fun."

She hangs her blazer up then walks over to me placing her hands on my waist pulling me close. First kiss with Quinn Fabray. I think I'm about to pass out. Normally I don't feel this way about anyone or anything, not even when I was with Brittany, because there is something about Quinn and Charlie that makes my heart melt and turns me into the stereotypical teenage girl from all those lame movies and TV shows.

Her lips ghost over mine and I can feel her smiling, she is tightening her hold on my waist as she leans in even closer.

"My lover."

"Stop trying to get ahead of yourself."

She smirks and kisses me slowly, the build up makes my heart pound and I immediately know the difference in a kiss from Charlie and Quinn. Charlie has nervous shaky lips but they have the right mission in mind, his hands hold on so close but not very tight. And he seems like he is letting everything go and hoping you to catch him. But Quinn, she takes complete control, her hands pulling you close with no intention of letting go, she scraps across my bottom lip with her teeth, and the way she growls, even from the simplest kiss, is enough to make you want to strip right there. Charlie has the type of kiss that makes you love sick. Quinn has a kiss that gives you swagger. And with the way she kissing me now, I could really get use to it.

She breaks the kiss, "Maybe we can watch 'Finding Neverland'? I brought it from home."

"We can do whatever you want, as long as you keep kissing me."

Quinn beams at me and walks up the steps talking about the movie with excitement. I roll my eyes an follow her up the steps, as dorky as she is I'm almost certain this won't go pass some hot macking and I can live with that.

0000

AN: There you go. I'm gonna do a few more of those two and Santana falling in love while thinking she's not. I kinda like making Santana this love sick puppy that is so sure it all means nothing.


	8. Exploding light

AN: Tahbear

Title: "I promise I'll take care of you tonight my dear lady...once I figure out what to do with this thing." "Dear God."

Summary (The Review) : First time one shot. (Also Charlie POV)

QTQTQTQTQTQ

I have been waiting for this for a while, like since Santana sent me that picture, a very provocative picture, and asked if she could be my lover. I said yes, immediately though it took me 20 minutes to finally hit send. I have no clue what I am doing so I place a call to the only sexually active person I know that can help me. Which probably is how I ended up in a sex store looking at strap ons with Brittany and Rachel talking about things that I don't really understand. I do kind of like this red one, red is Santana's favorite color, and it comes with shorts. No buckle to worry about.

"I want this one."

"Are you sure?" Rachel looks at me seriously, "It's red."

Rachel and I started being friends again when she stopped arguing with Santana. Our relationship only last 6 months but it was an intense six months. She seems bring out my intense side, Quinn's intense side. And Quinn gives off a serial killer vibe. Seriously.

"Yes, but how will we buy it? We're only 17."

Rachel smiles, "Brittany."

The blond walks over and takes the box from me and walks up to the counter making the purchase, no idea and in her Cheerio's uniform. Times like this I am reminded that it is very hard to say no to Brittany. Very hard. We walk over to her and follow her out the store, Brittany hands me the box.

"Do you know what to do with it? Because I can show you, I wear one every night. Right Rachel?"

Rachel blushes, "Right...but that is not something you show someone."

"Why not?"

I stand there, "Because you would have to see me naked."

"I have before."

"Yeah, and we had to talk about boundaries."

Rachel and I speak at once. See Brittany took a shower with me once, it was a mess. Santana freaked out and so did Rachel, but she just got in. We didn't touch or nothing, all she did was talk about bringing ducks home.

"I should go and get ready. Thank you guys again."

I hug them and walk over to my mom's car and start heading home. See I can actually get my mom out the house tonight and I need to get ready. I've been doing a lot of research but I think I'm just going to have ask my mom. And that is going to be awkward. Super awkward. But I guess I can do it, I'll doing anything for Santana. She's going to be my wife one day and the mother of my children.

I pull into the driveway and walk into the house going straight to my room to hide my bag then I go back down the stairs and out the back door watching my mom dancing around barefoot with a flower wreath around her head.

"Mother?"

"My son." She smiles, "Dance with me. Can you hear the wolves?"

I walk outside, "Sure can." I smile going to dance with her.

I was so happy when my mother decided to accept me and even come into herself and when daddy left, they're better parents apart, she really came into herself. Started hanging out with this guy that calls himself 'The Walrus' and one day she came home with a large smile and 6 marijuana plants. Yes, she is a smoker, but don't be so surprised she dances to nature and wolves. There are no wolves. But I support it and tell her I hear them and I dance with her until we lie in the grass, like now, and stare at the clouds.

"Mother, I'm going to make love to Santana and I would like the house alone tonight."

She holds my hand, "Are you sure son? This is a big decision."

"Very sure, I believe she is going to my wife so I want her to be my first."

"Well, I don't think I should leave but I will. I know how important true love is."

I smile, "I made a particular purchase today..."

"Did you?"

"A silicon extension."

She laughs, "Oh Charlie, my prince, you don't have to tell me everything. But thank you."

We lie there a while longer just talking about the clouds until the sky starts to darken.

"Mother."

"Right, of course. We'll I'm off to the lounge. Call me when you're done. And son?"

"Yes?"

"Making love is the most important decision you could ever make at this age, it will probably be awkward and clumsy but you will feel a light inside you explode...if you feel that my boy, then you are in love."

She kisses me on the cheek and stands leaving. I lie there looking at the sky. I have the best mother in the world. But the exploding light euphemism was honestly uncomfortable.

0000

With dinner cooked, some burgers on the grill because I hate eating what my mom has I don't know how Quinn can stand it, and the patio is set up it's the perfect summer scene. I am not sure how first time sex goes, the leading up part, but I am pretty sure it's just like a regular. Standing in the living room I adjust my white suspenders against my back short sleeve button down and my sure my shirt is tucked into my white chino shorts. I know my Lover likes this outfit and I'm not wearing shoes. I hate shoes. Really. Hate. Shoes.

When the doorbell rings I smile and then shake a little walking up to the door I open it and squeak. Santana is wearing a skin tight blood red dress, dear God help me. I think I'm going to faint. She smirks and walks close kissing me softly and pops my suspenders.

"The white ones are my favorite."

I smile, "I know."

Whoa, why does my voice sound like that all husky and stuff. I kinda sound like Quinn. Who knew Quinn sounded like sex? Is it weird that I do that? Call myself sex? I'll ask later...oh Poseidon she's untucking my shirt. So maybe food comes last. Ha...comes last. I have tell Samuel that one. So ironic. He loves irony, I mean look at his hair. He thought it made him look straight. Right and I don't have an ironically charming split personality disorder.

"Charlie, hello?"

I blink. "Yes lover?"

"Getting ahead of yourself." She closes the door, "Are we alone?"

"Yes."

She smirks tugging at my suspenders, "Well come on, show me your room."

"You've seen it before."

"Right, but I haven't seen it naked."

"Oh..."

I follow her into my room and she closes the door pushing me back and I stumble on the bed. She crawls in my lap, oh my God I forgot that I'm wearing that thing because well...I wanted to get use to it. Now she's gonna know that I am expecting sex.

"Oh what's that?"

I close my eyes, "Slow down please."

"Sorry baby. What do you want to do first?"

I slow my breathing down, "Maybe kiss me or something."

She leans down kissing me gently running her fingers over my buttons unfastening them one by one. Her touch is so gentle it scares me. Not in a bad way but in a, God help me I'm going to hell and it feels good way. I arch my back and kiss her deeply, this is so amazing. I can see a light and my eyes are closed that has to be good. I roll us over and press between her legs kissing her lightly and grip her hips. She bites my bottom lip moaning.

"Is that what I think it is."

I nod kissing her neck, "Yes..."

"How did you get it?"

"Your dress is in the way."

She smirks as I stand up and pull her with me. I take off my shorts, popping my suspenders and removing the rest of my shirt. I walk up as she turns and unzip her dress. She had on no panties, dear God she is not wearing panties. None. She reaches back unhooking her bra and turns around. She reminds me of the 'Birth of Venus' painting with her dark curls barely covering her breast, her tan skin radiating in the moon light, and she looks stunning with wanting and desire in her eyes. She stares at my boxers and walks up pulling at them and I start to plant, I'm getting nervous. She pulls them down and smiles.

"Red."

"Your favorite color."

I kiss her up and pick her up lying her back on the bed. My hands caressing her, kissing each sacred spot tenderly, and rubbing against her.

"Charlie, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Inside me. Please."

I stare for a moment and try, almost slipping a few times, my frustration is showing.

"I promise to take care of you tonight my dear lady...once I figure out what to do with this thing."

"Dear God."

She kisses me and moves her hand between us guiding me in slowly then moves her hand letting push, we both exhale when I'm finally inside her. I didn't think I would be able to feel it like this but I really can. I try to stay at a slow pace, my body is shaking I'm trying so hard. I kiss her passionately.

"I-I love you."

"I love you."

"My lover."

"Please go faster."

I nod, I am only happy to oblige.

0000

Quinn's POV

I quicken my pace, my hands on either side of her shoulders, my body at an angle, as I go in deeper. Faster. Trying meet all my lady's desires. Fulfill her needs.

"I love you so much."

"I love you Quinn."

I move faster when she says the right name. Something inside me demands I go faster to please her more. To hear my name again. From those sweet lips. I kiss her deeply rolling us over so she's on top. My God, the way she rolls her hips drives me nuts.

"Quinn..."

She breathes heavily in my ear and I sit up with her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Look at me Lover."

Her eyes meet mine and I place my hand on the back of her neck. I'm close. She's close I can feel. I need the light to explode.

When she throws her head back I attach my lips to her neck, my lids slamming shut, and I feel something. Something that builds up, the pleasure is getting higher and higher, and my toes won't uncurl. When it explodes she screams my name and I moan hers, she kisses me and I kiss her back. We shower together, change my sheets and crawl into bed together. Our foreheads rest together and she's playing with my fingers and I kiss her knuckles.

"Are you alright lover?"

"Yes." She kisses me, "Just exhausted."

I smile, "I did good then?"

"You did amazing."

I go to kiss her and my phone rings. I lean over and it grab it, it's my mom's ring tone. I don't know why Charlie insist on having ring tones. They annoy me. I answer.

"Hi mom."

"Hey...Sunshine, are you done?"

"Mom..."

She laughs, "Listen I'm gonna stay here tonight so you have all the fun in the world. And be safe."

"Mom...she can hear you."

"Hi Santana."

"Hola Judy."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Sunshine...MY SUNSHINE IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN!"

I hang up and bury my face in the pillow. She kisses the back of my head.

"I think you and your mom have some boundary issues."


	9. When Sannie met Charlie

AN: conventvampiregirl (my favorite tumblr buddy)

Title: Meeting Charlie

Summary (The Prompt): I don't know weather I'm intrigued or annoyed but I guess I can stop the trash can dive.

QTQTQTQTQTQ

I hate riding the school bus, but every time I get grounded I get forced to ride this time bus. And I really hate riding this bus. It's loud crowded and full of freaking idiots. The bus stops in front of the Fabray house and I quirk an eyebrow, what the hell is Quinn doing getting on the bus? Quinn Fabray doesn't ride buses. When the doors open I see someone get on the bus and it looks like Quinn but it is Quinn. She's wearing black chino shorts, a white polo shirt tucked in, black suspenders, and black and white boat shoes. She walks down the aisle and sits in the seat behind me. Why is Quinn ignoring me?

"Why are you ignoring me Quinn?" No answer, "Fabray."

She looks at me with a smile, "Yes?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"My name's not Quinn."

I stare, "Excuse me?"

"Charlie Fabray."

"You are so weird Quinn."

She doesn't answer me. I glare and turn away as Brittany sits beside me and turns to Quinn with a large grin.

"You brought Charlie out."

She nods, "I did."

"Isn't he cute San?"

I stare, "What are you talking about Britt?"

"Doesn't she know?"

Quinn shakes her head and Brittany nods before moving beside Quinn...or Charlie talking in whispers. I hate being out the loop. I really do. Brittany comes back to my seat quietly.

"He's very shy, it's his first day in Lima...publicly. So you have to be nice and only call him Charlie or he won't answer."

I stare at her, "Are you stoned?"

"We're only 13 and mama said I couldn't try it until we were 14."

Brittany's mom is such a pothead, pretty sure she gave birth high and produced the ever chipper Brittany. When the bus stops we get off and Charlie walks beside Brittany and she takes his hand protectively, I am so jealous. Brittany is mine...my best friend and stuff now this new boy is just taking her from me. Stupid punk. We go inside and up to our lockers, Rachel is already standing there, what the hell? I can't stand her either.

"Go away hobbit."

"I'm an inch taller than you."

"Mere coincidence."

She glares then smiles, "Hi Charlie."

"H-h-hey Rachel."

I stare between them, oh this is rich. They like each other. What the fuck?

"Move along losers." I stare at the of them, I don't like Charlie.

Charlie frowns but smiles at Rachel walking over taking her sickeningly pink book bag, and starts walking the bane of my existence to class.

"Just what we need. More dorks."

Brittany smiles, "Remember that time machine I built?"

"The dryer with the close hanger on it? Yeah."

"I know that you and Charlie are gonna be married one day. Forever and ever. With bunches of kids."

I stare, I love Brittany, I really do, but she drives me up the wall with her imagination. It's quite wild.

"Sure thing Britt Britt."

0000

I have been seeing them everywhere. Charlie and Rachel. Rachel and Charlie. Just talking and giggling and holding hands. Getting pushed into lockers. It's so frustrating. Thankfully my last class of the day doesn't have anyone but Puck and Finn in it. And Quinn, but seeing as Charlie is here today I bet he won't even look at me. But no Rachel and Charlie so that works for me. I watch Puck and Finn horseplay around the room getting all the attention before Puck walks up, swaggering with unnecessary confidence, and leans on my desk.

"Sup mama?"

I stare, "Why do you call me that loser?"

"Cause you're hot. Right Finn?"

"Oh yeah, hey have you seen Quinn today?"

I go to answer and Charlie walks in sitting down beside me. He grins widely at me ignoring both Puck and Finn.

Puck smirks, "You haven't heard? She's a he now."

"Go away Puck." I look at him.

Finn stares, "Really? Gee I never met a lesbian before."

"Shut up Finnocence."

Charlie glares, "I don't like to converse with neanderthals."

"You hear that Finn she call her converses." Puck pushes her, "Since you're a boy I'm going to toss your ass in the dump after class."

Charlie sits up, "I'll see you there."

He walks away with Finn behind him and sits down in his desk. I look at Charlie for a minute.

"Are you dumb?"

Charlie shakes his head, "Quite the opposite actually. Above average intelligence."

"Okay, so you maybe someone different today but you know Puck as well as I do."

"And he needs to learn his place."

I stare, I don't know weather I'm intrigued or annoyed but I'm going to stop the trash canning. He smiles and moves his chair closer to mine resting his arm on the table. I look down at our arms, they're touching ever so lightly. I can feel the electricity from our touch. My breath hitches and he looks at me with a smile.

"We can share my book."

"Thank you."

I drop my book back in my bag. Oh God, I kinda like Charlie.

00000

"Circle up losers." Puck yells, "Watch what I'm about to do."

Mike glares, "Back off Charlie. He hasn't done a thing to you."

"Knock it off Puckerman." I glare.

Charlie steps forward taking off his suspenders, letting them dangling around his waist, and walks close.

"I am fully prepared to disarm you Noah." He gets in a karate stance and everyone laughs.

Rachel looks panicked, "Charlie, don't do it. You'll hurt him."

"It's okay Rachel, move back."

I laugh at ridiculous this all is. Charlie looks like he's about to his ass kicked.

"Stop the violence." Brittany speaks neutrality.

I look at her and then turn back to Puck walking closer to Charlie with his fist up. Charlie backs up and turns kicking him in the face knocking him back. When Puck collapses on the ground Charlie straightens his suspenders and walks away, the crowd breaking up. I stare, that was sexy.

"That was sexy. Your future husband is sexy."

"Thanks Britt." It's best to agree, trust me, it's no fun to dissuade Brittany.

0000

I think I like walking home better, though Brittany loves riding the bus, but it gives me so much time to think about everything in my life. Okay, I'm on 13 but I have a lot to think about. Like I'm going to be a freshman next year and I've been handpicked by Sue Sylvester to be a Cheerio. Brittany and I. It's exciting but I've seen some of those practices, I don't think I can do it.

"Do you want a ride?"

I look up at Charlie on a bike, "Uh..."

"Sit on the handlebars."

"Why are you Charlie now?"

Charlie shrugs, "Some things should not be explained when people won't get it."

"I bet I will."

"You ever wanted to be someone else?"

I shrug, "Every once in a while."

"Well so do I. And I've always been Charlie. Come on."

I sigh and walk over getting on the handlebars and he places his hands on top of mine. I smile, in spite of myself, and let him peddle us, unsteadily, down the road. When we reach my house I hop down and he gets off the bike dropping the kick stand. He shoves his hands in his pockets following me to the door. I turn and look at him.

"Thank you for the ride Charlie."

"Welcome, I'll see you later?"

I smile, "You should be telling me that."

"You will."

He kisses me on the cheek before walking backwards, almost falling off the porch, then goes over to his bike. I smile and walk into the house looking at my mom.

"I just met prince charming."

Okay, so I have a little crush.

0000

AN: First meeting


	10. Fist day of school

AN: LaurenKnight

Title: First day of school

Summary (The Prompt): Peter's first day of school (Going to make it like his first day of sixth grade)

QTQTQTQTQTQ

What's worse than getting called to the school on your son's first day? Getting that call during an interview on live television. I mean, of course I answered it my little boy comes before everything. So speeding down the streets of New York like a mad woman is completely logical and if a cop pulls me over I'll show more cleavage because my tits are still great. I slam on breaks and run into the school taking off my sunglasses as I go to the secretary.

"Where is Peter?"

"Oh Mrs. Lopez-Fabray, the principle will be out soon."

I go and sit down crossing my legs. I just knew that moving to New York was a bad idea. Who let's a six year girl pick where her family moves? Apparently Charlie. I make the suggestion one time and suddenly the kids are excited and Charlie is house shopping. Quinn was excited until we got here. She didn't like the loudness of it all or the crowds so we ended up in a nice little suburb, close enough to the city but far enough away to keep everyone happy. Plus the kids get a yard and I get to watch my stud mow the grass. Trust me. It's sexy.

"Mrs. Lopez-Fabray."

"Where is Peter?"

"With the nurse."

"What the hell?"

"He's fine...just a few scrapes and bruises. Kind of a shiner."

I glare, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S FINE? JUST A FEW SCRAPES AND BRUISES! WHO GAVE HIM A SHINER? I WANT ANSWERS OR I AM GOING GO ALL KINDS OF..."

"Dear."

I turn looking at Charlie, wearing ripped jeans and a spiderman shirt with his hair in a messy ponytail. I shake my head, 38 years old okay, we are 31 years old and Charlie still dresses like a child even when he's coming to pick up his son. I look at Peter standing behind him with his head down and fist clenched. His bow tie is gone, his shirt is bloody and covered in mud, and his shoes are gone. But he still looks confident and like my little man.

"Peter, what happened?"

"I want to go home mother."

I put my fingers in his hair, "Of course baby boy." I look the principle, "Well?"

"Uh it seems...um..."

"Dear, you're scaring her." Charlie steps forward with that charming smile, "Call me Charlie."

"Oh thank God. Okay, Charlie, it seems as if Peter had a fight, he won't say why but we'll have to suspend them all for a week. Seeing as Peter did manage to knock two of the boys out."

I look at Peter in pride but he still looks beyond pissed out so I take his hand and pull him outside. I always knew one of my kids would end up a Charlie. And when Peter picked up his first bow tie and I started to notice little things about him, he reminds me of Kurt more every day, he speaks properly and with a high opinion of himself and a frown for anyone else who dares to question him. I think he is going to be a lot more like Kurt when he's older, I mean he has a vanity mirror with the light bulbs around it and I can't keep him away from Broadway, though he dances like his father, ever since he first went to Carnegie Hall with Mike he started dance lessons with Brittany. His black hair is blatantly parted, much like Kurt's though I wished he wouldn't do the flick (you know scooping his bangs under his thumb then dropping them in the same damn place).

We walk out the school, Peter in front of us with his arms crossed and head held up high.

"See you later fag!"

He cringes but keeps looking forward and I share a look with Charlie who looks down at Peter protectively, like a lion watching over his cub. There is one thing that you never do and that is fuck with my child. And it's a double when Charlie is involved, don't even get me started on the lubricious protectiveness of Quinn. It's almost scary. Peter gets into the backseat and slams the door.

Charlie looks at me, "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. All I know is, my son is sad and I want to kill that little blond bitch."

He kisses my forehead, "Don't talk about children that way."

"I still wanna do it." I close my eyes, he means everything to me.

He brushes my hair behind my ear, "Take him home, I need to go pick up Alice. Apparently she's been leading the kids on an expedition to Wonderland and they are now holed up in Strawberry Fields listening to the Beatles."

"She's six, how does she even know who they are?" I look at him.

Charlie looks thoughtful, "Google I assume."

"Charlie! I told you no internet after the donkey incident."

He smiles, "Just joking pet. She sat in my studio on one of my Beatles days."

I roll my eyes and kiss him going over to the car and start driving up the road. My eyes land on Peter as he stares out the window looking lost in his own world.

"Peter, are you okay?"

"Do you ever wonder if they called J.M. Barrie a fag?"

I have no clue who that is, "I have no clue who that is."

"He wrote Peter Pan...he was Peter Pan."

I stop at the red light, "Oh yeah." I turn looking at him, "I think that if they did he didn't care."

"How do you know?"

I rack my brain for an answer, my kids always question me, "Because he was a grown man that wrote Peter Pan. He was a man child just like your father."

"Makes sense."

"Of course it does."

0000

We get to our house and Peter is out the car first so he can open my door. I get out and walk inside with him. The paparazzi don't really follow us anymore, we're boring to them now. Well I am. I spend a lot of time writing scripts and directing movies. I don't like being in front of the camera anymore. I get to spend more time with my family just writing and directing. Charlie is still a computer nerd and Quinn is a stay at home mom between doing random shows and opening orphanages or something like that. We go into the house and Charlie is on all fours with Alice on his back.

"Giddy up mommy!"

Alice calls him mommy no matter who is it. Just like Peter says daddy. It works.

"Mama! I went to Strawberry Fields."

I pick her up, "I know that little girl. We need to talk about it." I sit her on the couch.

Peter walks over sitting beside her and takes her hand, my children are incredibly close and I am grateful for it. It took years before I would hug my brother without kneeing him in the balls. Charlie's sister is a bitch. Not too mention Quinn hates her. But our kids are bonded. The first time Alice grabbed Peter's finger and gurgled her smiled and said _'I'll never let go Alice.' _And he still hasn't. I love it. I love them.

Charlie sits in recliner and I sit in his lap, we are affectionate, not overboard, but we still hold hands, kiss, and cuddle around our children. They don't mind and we don't go overboard.

Charlie places a hand on my knee, "Peter, I think we should talk about school."

"I don't wanna."

"Why Petey?"

Peter looks at Alice, "People are mean."

"Who's mean? Who's mean to you?" She looks immediately pissed off with her eyebrow quirked up as high as it'll go.

She reminds me of Quinn when she does that. And I know Charlie can tell because he's giggling.

Charlie clears his throat, "Son, you know how it works. We talk without fear. No judgment."

Peter sighs, we have a thing in our family. We talk about everything, always, and allow a group discussion. It was something that Charlie and I decided to do seeing as we grew up with a lot of secrets. Some more dangerous than others.

"Well, mother, daddy, I feel like..."

"Stop calling me mother. You make me feel old."

Charlie rubs my knee, "Babe."

"Sorry."

Peter grins at me, "It's okay mother." He exhales holding Alice's hand tighter, "I like boys the way you two like each other. And I told someone...that I like and he told everyone so they beat me up..."

Alice moves close hugging him tightly and he hugs her back, though he doesn't cry. I know he wants to but he won't let himself. My boy is extremely intelligent and self aware for his young age. She lets him go and touches his face.

"Beautiful."

Peter closes his eyes, "You too."

"Are you sure Peter?" Charlie tightens his arm around my waist, "You know we will support you either way."

Peter nods, "I'm very sure."

I don't know what to say but I can't stop smiling and the tears from getting close to fall but I don't go to hug hum. That's why Charlie is holding me down. Peter doesn't like too much affection and tears, I have no clue why, so I try to stay relaxed. At least until Charlie is gone then I can just cuddle him and cal him and snuggle muffin.

"I like boys too."

I look at Alice, "Do you?"

"Yep." She smiles, "It's okay to be different right?"

I get up and go over to Alice knelling in front of her, "Being different makes you special baby girl."

"Yay."

I look at Peter and put a hand on his knee, "I'm proud of you. Proud of you both. I love you."

"Love you too mami."

"Love you mother."

I hug them both and watch Alice get up taking Peter by his hand up the steps. I stand and Charlie walks over to me with a smile placing his hands on my waist. He pulls me close kissing me gently. Our lips lingering.

"Do you think he can take the bullying?"

I nod, "He can take anything. He's our boy."

"That he is. I know he has some Lima Heights blood in there somewhere."

I kiss him softly, "Still gonna find that little blond bitch."

Maybe I can get Alice to rude box her.

0000

AN: first day of school.

I've kinda lost track of prompts. Give me a few days to catch up and I'll start taking prompts again.


	11. To burn with desire

AN: Warning this has Faberry mentions

Title: To burn with desire

Summary (The Prompt): *To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.

QTQTQTQTQTQ

. To say that they make my stomach turn would be an under statement. They make me want to do illegal things...to the government. I cross my arms over my chest and Brittany nudges me with her shoulder.

"This is why we broke up."

I look at her, "What?"

"You're in love with Charlie Q, but don't be jealous they won't last long."

I stare at her and then stare back at the couple in front of me, Rachel is holding Charlie's hand with her head resting on his shoulder. They've been together six months, and it has been a long six months of seeing sides of Charlie I've never seen and sides of Quinn that scares me to death. Just yesterday they were arguing, in middle of practice, and Quinn slammed her fist on the piano yelling about her being frustrating before Rachel walked away crying. Maybe it won't last long. It has gotten so bad that Quinn has made several people cry, and I mean really cry, just by glaring at them.

"Santana, come pick the name out the hat. You know it is destiny."

I glare at Mr. Schue standing up from the chair walking forward putting my hand in the hat I pull out a slip of paper.

"Charlie." I look at him and he smiles.

"Outstanding."

Rachel sits up releasing his hand and smacks his shoulder whispering to him quietly before crossing her arms and pouting. I smirk at him and wink walking back to my seat. I can't wait until we practice our duet.

0000

When we're dismissed Charlie is by my side quickly, after giving a nauseating kiss to Rachel before she leaves with Puck while glaring at me, taking my books and linking our arms.

"So my dear what are we going to be singing?"

I look at him, "You are such a nerd."

"Yet you can't help but feel a burning desire to sing duets with me."

I stare at him and he winks, blinks rapidly, then smiles widely leading me over to my car. I have no clue why he always lets Rachel drives or why he always walks but Quinn is not a walker. Not very often. I smirk when he opens my door and I get in the car watching him skip around and slid in with me. I start the car and drive down the road.

"What's the assignment?"

He looks at me, "Unrequited love, pretty cool huh?"

"Ironic."

He stares at me and I keep looking ahead. I'm happy when he doesn't question but I know he wants to because he is drumming his fingers on his knees and staring at me.

"What is ironic?"

"It's like rain on your wedding day. It's a free ride when you've already paid. It's the good advice, that you just didn't take..."

"That song isn't ironic. It's just a series of unfortunate events."

"A little too ironic, yeah I really do think."

He sighs, "Fine don't tell me."

I stop singing, he hates any song by Alanis and I know because he complains about Quinn playing it whenever they argue. Now, before you start wondering how that is possible I have NO fucking clue. All I know is they have extreme differences in music and apparently Quinn's love of apathetic singers, indie, and just out there music clashes with Charlie's love of rock, surprisingly rap, opera, and blues. Some days I walk up to Quinn singing an All American Reject song and other days I sing Mumford and Sons right in Charlie's face.

We get to my house and go up to my room, no one is around and studying in the living room is an invitation to get caught being awkward. Once we're in my room he closes the door and carefully walks over to my bed sitting down. I just smile and get in the bed with him.

"Trying to start early?"

He stares, "As in?"

His voice is fucking sex. Like sex on top of sex.

"You look so comfortable in my bed." I smirk, it means nothing. I like making him uncomfortable. End of story.

Charlie cocks his head to the side, "It's very comfortable. Astoundingly sturdy."

"Wanna test the limits?"

And...he just catches on and his eyes darken immediately. I have never seen him look at me this way. His tongue darts over his lips and I move closer to him. I do not condone cheating I swear. We are not going to do anything.

"You...wanna kiss me."

Okay so saying that kind of condones but I know he won't.

"You wanna...touch me."

I'm just going to stop contradicting myself.

He stares at me, "We should pick a song."

Husky, velvet sex. He sounds like Quinn but huskier. He has an after sex husk to his voice when I flirt with him. Drives Rachel nuts.

"I have an idea."

He stares at my lips licking his own, "Do you?"

"A few."

"Then...you should play them...while I grab that computer chair."

He stands shakily and walks across the room. I roll my eyes, he can flirt all day long but once we're alone and I start to respond, in a way I know he likes, he panics. Like 'help I have a boner in English class on speech day' panic. Lame.

"Well I wanna sing this one." I scroll through my phone then hit play.

He listens and then stares, "How is that unrequited?"

"Listen to the words...all I wanna do..." I watch him intently, "To burn with desire, even when it's taboo, I am telling you to put. Your. Hands. On. Me."

We hold eye contact through the chorus and he nods.

"Deal."

0000

I stare at Brittany and she smiles at me, grinning like a big dumb kid that just realized he still hand candy in his hand. She hugs me tightly.

"That song is perfect to express the desires of your inner soul."

I pull back and look at her, "What?"

"Exactly."

Brittany. Is. Perfect.

Charlie walks up with Rachel, holding hands, being sickeningly cute. Smiling at one another and giving Eskimo kisses every five steps. What the hell? Rachel is like short, how is that not hurting his neck. Yeah she's not freakishly tall like Finn but Rachel is that short.

"Are you two ladies ready for practice?" He smiles at me.

I look at him, "Nope. Hate glee."

"We're super excited. I hope you and San sing first. Set the mood."

I look at her at the same time as Charlie and she just grins, like a Cheshire cat now.

"The air will be thick with music, desire, and unrequited passion. Because, ya know, they picked a great song."

Brittany. Is. Flawless.

Rachel shrugs, "Well Puck and I have picked a rather brilliant number so he can express his desire to be with a certain someone. Come along Charlie, we need to get the best seats."

She pulls him and he is following her quickly but he turns his head and smiles at me until they disappear in the choir room.

"You should totally be pissed because she's all over your husband." She links our pinky's, "I bet you're future kids are pissed."

Brittany. Is. The Unicorn.

0000

"Okay guys! Let's get started!"

This is why I hate Schue, he is completely unnecessarily amped. About everything. Unless he's having a bad day then it's pretty much like, 'Fuck you kids'. Seriously. Why does he get to sing when we're having end of the week performances? Not that he's bad, but let us shine Schue. I mean, I get it, after we took it too far singing 'Push it' but we've been doing pretty good since.

"Who wants to go first?"

Brittany pinches my thigh and I jump up.

"Great to finally see some excitement from you Santana. Well come on down."

I look at Brittany but I can't glare at her innocent face so I glare at Kurt instead. I walk to the front watching as Charlie sets up our mic stands then whispers to the band. He walks to his spot and I stare at him. He's better at intro's, I just make people mad.

"Right, we're going to be singing 'I wanna' by The All American Rejects. The song explains a desire to want something. To want it bad..."

"So bad it hurts."

We stare at one another and the music starts. Starts loud. It's pulsating around the room, my heart is pounding, I'm suppose to go first.

"I never thought that I was so blind. I can finally see the truth, it's me for you!."

He look at me grabbing his mic, "Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side. Because it's never gonna be truth."

"Too far for you." We sing at once.

He steps closer, not rehearsed, and sings on my mic, "But can you hear me say, don't throw me away. There's no way out..."

I notice his eyes cut to to Rachel, but no one notices I think.

"I gotta hold you somehow."

I put my hands on his waist, "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Everyday all I have is time, our loves the perfect crime."

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you." He drags his hands up my sides, "You wanna touch me too."

"Every way, and when they set me free, just put your hands on me."

I press our bodies together and he lets out a ragged breath going back to his mic.

He looks at me, "Tonight I'm weak."

"It's just another day without you." I stare back.

"I can't sleep."

"I gave away the world for you to."

He starts walking to me again. "Hear me say."

"Don't throw me away." I know I sound desperate.

He frowns, "And there's no way out."

"I gotta hold you somehow."

We start to chorus again and we're jumping around as we sing loudly. I move around as the glee kids stand up dancing around joining in on the chorus. I can see Rachel dancing with Charlie and Charlie watching me. We finally meet back in the center of the crowd his hands on my waist, my arms around his neck, or lips hover a few inches apart.

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you."

"Our love's the perfect crime."

When it's over they clap and we continue staring at one another, moving apart. Quickly. His eyes are ten shades darker than ever before. I can see him panting.

"That was amazing you guys."

I look at Schue, "I know."

We all sit back down, his eyes watch me the entire time. Brittany looks at me.

"I wanna touch you, but it'd be fun to watch you two touch each other."

Brittany. Is. Inappropriate.

00000

After Cheerio practice I can be a bitch, my body is sore and everyone is annoying me. I like to just lay on the soccer field, it's empty. No practice and the season is not even close to starting.

"I have a blanket."

I look up seeing Quinn in a nice vintage red and white dress, no shoes, and her hair and pulled back in low pig tails. I wonder where Charlie is. She puts the blanket out and we sit together, close, and I lie back. She lies back with me taking my hand.

"Rachel broke up me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

I don't say anything but move my thumb over the back of her hand. She's in love with me. I think I love her too.

0000

AN: Gonna finish the rest of the prompts just wanted to get this one out my head.

Summary quoted by: Federico García Lorca


	12. Ready to pop

AN: Lost track of prompts so let's just rock it from the most recent

Title: The big news

Summary (The Prompt from Quinntanaftw): you should do like a pregnant Santana and charlie/quinn running all around to fulfill her cravings and like charlies and quinns reaction to san getting pregnant and the press

QTQTQTQTQTQ

"Who is the father?!"

"Do you know the dad?"

"Was it an affair?"

These are the question I'm hearing and I am getting sick of it. So damn sick of it. No one needs to know who my baby's father is. It's been about 6 months and I am getting so annoyed. The hormones are killing me.

"CHARLIE IS THE FATHER!"

I storm in the house and slam the door sitting down, putting a hand on my stomach. I sigh and look at my feet, damn it. I'm home alone and I'm stuck in my shoes, it's hard to bend over. So hard. I stand up and go up the steps, slowly, and get into the room dropping out of my dress and look in the mirror. I have fat feet, oh God, I have fat feet! I waddle, fucking waddle, out the room and go over to Charlie's studio door and throw it open.

"Baby, I'm too fat to get out of my shoes."

When Charlie doesn't respond I whine and walk over to him pulling his headphones to the side slapping him. He jumps and looks at me taking them off.

"Baby, why are you in your underwear?"

I glare at him, "It's hot and I'm fat and my ankles are swollen! My shoes won't come off..."

He grins at me and drops to his knees grabbing one ankle and I steady my hand on his shoulder as he pulls off one shoe then the next. I watch him kiss my stomach and place his hands on either side of my belly.

"You're not fat, you're just making Peter's first apartment comfortable."

"First apartment?"

"Well yeah, he lives in there and stuff."

I stare at him, "That sounds like a stupid fat joke!"

I waddle out the room and he comes behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You are gorgeous. You know what I say, right?"

"What?"

"That I think you are beautiful. You are gorgeous and even if you were octomom huge I would love on you."

I smile, "I love you Charlie."

"I love you babe. And I love you Peter." He keeps his hands on my stomach.

I lean my head back, "Are we seriously naming him Peter?"

"Yes. Now come in here and sit in the air conditioner."

I smile and turn kissing him then follow him into the studio. I love him.

0000

7 ½ months pregnant (Quinn POV)

It's 3 in the morning. I can't keep my eyes open and I am driving back home from almost the other side of California because Santana wants seedless watermelon. SEEDLESS! And to top it off, fucking Charlie hasn't shown up, he loves this shit. I do not. I hate running these errands, okay so I don't hate it, but Jesus Christ, she doesn't even like watermelon. I swear. When I finally get home I glare at the lone paparazzi standing outside and walk into the house slamming the door then I go into the kitchen, cutting the watermelon up.

"Baby, is that you?"

"Yes..."

"Will you bring me peanut butter with the watermelon?"

"..."

I shake my head and finish cutting the watermelon and walk up the stairs with a bowl, spoon, and peanut butter. I walk in and sit in the bed handing her the bowl. She's watching 'South Park' and her side of the bed is covered in candy wrappers.

"Thank you so much baby." She takes the food and scoops out the peanut butter on top of the watermelon, "Try it."

"No." I shake my head, "Just..eat it."

She takes a bite, groaning out loud. Disturbing but okay, I can deal with it. I can deal with that. That whole crazy thing. I look at her as she puts the bowl down.

"Baby, do we have marshmallow cream?"

I stare at her, "What about the peanut butter watermelon?"

"I want something else...marshmallow cream and Nutella."

I clench my jaw and get out the bed. I can't wait until she has that damn baby.

0000

9 months and popping

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

I stand there as Santana screams out in pain and she curses over and over again. I look at Mike who is holding her other hand.

"CHARLIE! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!"

I won't protest again, because technically she wanted to wanted to carry them.

"Just one more push baby."

She let's out a scream and I look down as the baby is pulled out. I smiled watching the doctor hold him up. Mike looks sick but I think Peter is beautiful.

"Peter Michael." I smile.

"Daddy, cut the cord?"

I smile and walk closer, Santana explained everything to the hospital so no one could ask me any questions about the whole daddy thing. I feel my heart pounding as they start to clean him up.

0000

Santana POV

I watch Charlie stare at or baby boy with tears in his eyes, they won't fall. He never cries. Ever.

"Here you go daddy."

Charlie takes the baby and suddenly tears start pouring down his face and he sits down in the chair kissing him on the forehead.

"Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it." He smiles kissing him again, "My Peter Pan."

I grin and watch as Mike steps closer to the bed. He's a proud uncle as he hurries out the room, probably to call Tina. I look over and the tears have stopped, Quinn is now standing handing over our son with shaking hands.

"He's beautiful baby."

I smile at her and then Peter, "Welcome to the crazy world baby boy. Welcome."

0000

AN: Just really quick.


End file.
